The shifters
by Arthamis
Summary: Just a story about a girl who struggles with her new ability. She seeks out the help of our Vampire Diaries hero's


_SO err I just decided to post a fan fic. I'm not sure how it will be like. I am dyslexic and so if you do see any spelling errors please PM me. No negative comments. Also in this story Tyler will not be a hybrid_

* * *

_Dear Diary _

_I never knew I would end up killing, I never knew it would have to be someone close, someone who was my family member, my father. Predators kill I guess and cats a solitary animals right; they walk alone and would do anything to survive. Survival that's the most important thing, that's what he always told me, the one the hunters called the crow. I guess it started during the summer in 'Mystic Falls' such an ironic name. I had plucked up the courage to ask Elena a question I had been dying to ask her..._

* * *

Maria sat at a table alone in the Mystic Grill. She tucked her black shoulder length hair behind her ear and chewed the inside of her cheek. Elena was sat waiting on the other side of building. She was waiting for Stefan. Maria knew of Stefan and his brother but never really met them apart from the odd hello when she was having a fleeting conversation with Elena. The two girls hadn't really been pally pally for years. She had kept out of the trouble they always seemed to be in but now, now it was time to talk. Maria knew what they were and it wouldn't be long until they found out that she too was not human beyond her looks. Maria stood and walked over to her.

"Oh... Hello Merry," Elena looked up at her.

She seemed tired. Maria sat down smiling at her. She hadn't seen much of Elena since visiting her in hospital after her car crash.

"How's it going Elena. Transitions can be hard are you getting used to blood diets?" Maria asked in a hush tone.

If she hadn't been fully sure or if she was saying this on a whim she would sound insane. Elenas face dropped, she made an O shape with her face. Maria grinned.

"No need to look worried I know you're a vampire," Maria said to her.

"How... when? I have to speak to Stefan..." She pulled her phone out she was panicking.

She didn't relies this reveal would cost her a trip to the Salvatore house. Half an hour later she was sat on their sofa as they discussed what to do, Compulsion, acceptance and every now and then the friendly 'Let's kill her' from the older brother.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I've known what Caroline was for over a year and didn't say. I was just sick of keeping the secrete," Maria snapped.

The three stared down at her.

"Look I would reveal to you guys what I know if I was going to rat you out. Also Compulsion won't work on me... I drink vervain tea. Since I knew what Caroline was," Maria stared back at both of them.

A small grin appeared on the older brother Damon. He chuckled and turned away before turning back and hissing in her face. He was trying to scare her. Maria blinked and backed away a little. Her hands clenched into a tight fist.

"Damon leave her alone..." Stefan snapped he sighed and rubbed his four head.

"We are just going to have to trust her," Elena said turning away and folding her arms.

Even later in the day Maria was now being escorted home by the older brother. Her bright idea was now being warn as a frown on her face. Clever idea Maria very, very clever, still she knew they would find out what she was. There was no hiding it any more from them. Others in the town, who didn't know what they were looking at even if it had a label wouldn't see but people who were tuned in would know. People like vampires.

"I ... Really didn't need an escort walking me home but... thanks," Maria tugged her bag tighter on her shoulder and smiled.

"You are welcome aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked smirk on his face again.

Maria smile sweetly, Damon's eyes sparkled hope glowing in them. He didn't trust anyone and often for him killing was the only way out. Maria knew this and she knew they would watch her for a while.

"Err... No," She snapped.

"What accent is that any way?" Damon asked.

"English..." she slammed the door in his face and slid to the floor sighing. Yes well done Maria.


End file.
